


The place where angels go after they die

by Poissillion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post 12x23, blame mali for that, no blame me, pls don't kill me for that, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poissillion/pseuds/Poissillion
Summary: After Cas dies, he can still hear Dean's prayers in the place angels go where they die.





	The place where angels go after they die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my big brother Matt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+big+brother+Matt).



> "Wouldn't it be terrible if cas could still feel dean's longing and prayers in the place angels go when they die?" @selflesscas on Twitter
> 
> That inspired me for the following story.  
> Enjoy :)...okay, there's not much to enjoy...

It's the day after he died, when Dean prays to him for the first time. 

"Hey Cas...don't know if you can still hear me...wherever you are." A sigh, followed by a very quiet sob. "We...we buried your body today, together with Kelly. Well, not really together, you had different pyres." Dean pauses for a long time and Cas wonders if he's done but then Dean says something more. "Hope you are fine..." 

"How can I be fine without you?" he whispers to noone.

The second time Dean prays to him is a few days later. "Cas," he hears Dean's voice, like sparks lightning the darkness around him "still don't know if you can hear me. Sam and I are trying to find Jack, man, it's quite difficult... without you." Cas notices something in Dean's voice, like it's about to crack. "I miss you," Dean whispers a few moments later "Cas, I miss you so much..." 

Cas lays his wings around himself when Dean's prayer ends, picturing green eyes and a wide smile. 

The third prayer he gets is from Sam. "Hello Cas...I wish you could be here right now. Dean is sleeping next to me, after drinking so much... I've never seen him like that." A short silence. "He cries your name," Sam continues and now Cas hears it too, far away "he dreams about you, thinks he could have saved you, thinks it's his fault, as always..." Sam sighs. "Why is it always the persons we love the most? Mom is away in a parallel universe, you are dead, somewhere I don't know... don't really know if you can hear me at the moment..." Sam stops and Cas feels tears on his cheeks, slowly rolling down. "I'll try to wake up Dean, see if I can console him a bit, a bit hugging and holding...see you..." Sam is gone and Cas feels empty, sad, desperate, he wants to help them, wants to hold Dean in his arms until he's happy again.

The next time Dean prays to him is different. 

"Cas," he whispers and Cas can hear a sob "I miss you, I miss you so much... I... I could never tell you how much...how much you really mean to me, how much I love you, how much I need you. I don't love you like a family member, I love you more, like someone I want to wake up next to every day, like someone I want to kiss..." Dean stops and Cas can hear him sobbing, as if he's next to him. He closes his eyes and a picture of Dean appears in his head, sobbing and shivering in Sam's arms. Cas moves his wings, lays them around the two persons inside his head, like he would do if they were real. Then Dean speaks again. "I... I felt something when I closed my eyes, like wings...Cas, is that you? Cas, are you there?"  
Tears are running down his cheeks when Cas whispers "Yes" and he's there and holds them but he's also in the place where angels go after they die and he doesn't know how to come back to them but he swears to find a way.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all are alright after that.
> 
> don't know, but I'd like to turn that into a whole fanfic...


End file.
